Beginning anew
by tadpole37766
Summary: When the end arrives, you think you'll be happy. Only when the end becomes a new beginning do you realize your "beautiful death" isn't what you wanted at all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own Hellsing or its characters. Wish I could own Hans and Pip though...

Any who here we go.

Hans didn't expect her to beat him. He didn't expect to be free. Another war was another war. Nothing more, nothing less. It was a beautiful attempt to die. An attempt to slip into the blissful escape that is Hell. A warriors death is the only way to go after all. Go big or go home. She came at the perfect time. Her golden hair shining in the firelight of the ruined city, her blood-red uniform ripped and torn from battle, her pale skin glistened with sweat and smeared with the blood of her enemies, her face set with determination and a malicious gleam in her eyes. She was a beautiful archangel of death. She was a wonderful dream in all her horrific glory. Vampire. Hans almost cried at the thought of death at her hands. Such a glorious death that would be. A death he would be proud to call his own.

As the fight progressed she seemed less of an angel of death and more like a child who just came in to her own. Her familiar, the french man, her only redeeming hand. She left herself open far too much, and her strength, while supernatural, was far less than his own. Perhaps she needed a little help killing him. Disgusted by the thought that he might live on forever, he decided to give her the tool of his demise. Taking the fight to the treasure room was a last-ditch hope that maybe he could die in peace. Nothing seemed to be going right. This was not how it was supposed to be.

When he quite literally handed her the silver tooth he was somewhat disappointed. She was clearly not the right choice. Though death was welcome, it was not something he was willing to just roll over and let happen. If she wanted to kill him she was at least going to have to work for it. She was doing well for herself for a little while. Holding her own as it were. The missile was a nice touch too. But he was growing tired of this. She would have to make her final move soon or he would just end her here and now. When she threw the first punch he could feel the determination radiating off her body. This was it. Her final plan. Now his arms were shattered, and he is happy, but not happy enough. The pain is blinding, but he still tries to kick. She catches his leg in her jaws and he feels her suck just a bit of blood. His life force now inside her. It's a strange feeling, his soul leaving his body to be joined with hers. Sort of satisfying. What really catches his attention though is the gleam of metal and the corporeal form of the Frenchman taking shape. He feels the pain for only a second and then a moment later he realizes. This is it. His death.

This small girl and her familiar have set him up for the final blow, and he couldn't be happier. Nothing could make him happier than this moment. As he catches on fire he smiles. It's the first genuine smile he's had in over a century. Nothing could feel as lovely as this bliss. He looks upon his angel one last time to see her french lover flipping him off. Hn. What a beautiful creäture and what a coarse man. A perfect end to a too long life. This must be bliss.

AN So what do you guys think? I'm thinking of just leaving this as a one shot but I kind of want to make this a longer story. I'm not too great at long stories, but I'm willing to give it a shot.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN Wasn't expecting such positive feedback!Thank you guys for all your support! Won't let you down this time!

Any who on with the show!

Everything was a blur to him. Random shifting shadows merging from one memory to the next. Some more clear than others, some nothing but black. One thing was for sure though. This isn't how Hans pictured hell. He recognized some characters in the dreams and others were strangers to him, but two faces kept occurring. The tiny vampiress and her french companion were predominate characters in every memory. Battles fought against his former Nazi allies and lives touched by war blinked past him like a badly put together projection. No rhyme nor reason to the order of events, just thrown together. Some of them seemed to have locks on them, as if the dreamer didn't want anyone to see them. Hans grew curious about the darker images that flashed in front of his vision. Why was the vampiress crying? Why would no one console her and who was the man bleeding in the corner next to that corpse of a woman? Nothing in this realm seemed to make sense. He was aware that someone was behind him and more acutely aware of the billowing smoke surrounding them both.

When he turned around he came face to face with the french man himself. 'Well zis is awkward.' he thought. The man with one eye seemed to be staring past him at the memory that kept replaying. His death, apparently, as seen through the girls eyes. It seemed Zorin was not kind to either of them. A strange pang of guilt hit his stomach like a bag of rocks. He was in league with Zorin whether he agreed with her tactics or not, and now he stood there like a child, caught in the act. He turned to face the french man again.

"She fought bravely, you know, my mignonette. She saved undreds zat day." He turned directly to Hans at this point. "and you and your Nazi friends tried to snuff us all out. Now you're stuck in ere with me. I gotta tell you I'm not appy about it. I'm not sure ow you got ere wiz ze small bite she gave you but I can tell you zat if you step one foot out of line I will make sure your after life is ell."

Hans didn't know what to think of that. Obviously he was now a familiar of the vampire girl, but how did he not disappear? How could that girl absorb his essence when he too was a spiritual creäture? None of this made sense. Where was the horrible torture of hell he had been promised? Where were the rivers of fire and the mounds of corpses? Was the punishment for his sins too great? Was he to be damned to the purgatory of this girls mind until he withered away and lost himself to another persons being? He didn't know but he did know that the french man in front of him was glaring daggers at him and he guessed he couldn't transform anymore. This was not how it was supposed to be. None of this was going according to plan.

"I sought zat I vould be in Hell by now." Not the most eloquent for the first words he had spoken in centuries, but it would do.

"Don't worry war dog. I can make zis ell for you. Especially if you try to mess with my bird."

So the frog was more than a familiar to the girl. Interesting. This was going to be very interesting.

Seras was sitting in her coffin, resting from the battle. The only parts of Hellsing headquarters that weren't ruined were the dungeons. Not a pretty sight when Sir Integra had to sleep in a dungeon, but they could make it work. The only thing on either of the women's mind at this point was sleep. Honestly this had been one of the hardest nights of Seras's life or un-life as it were. She was in the blissful moment between wakefulness and sleep when her french friend decided to pipe up.

"We have a stow away, mignonette. Ze German dog is ere now."

Well if that's not a way to wake a girl up nothing is. "WHAT!? IN MY BODY? IN MY HEAD? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING HERE? I THOUGHT I KILLED HIM!"

"Calm down girly. I don't sink he can transform or anyzing like zat. You drank iz blood, so I sink e's the same as me now. Just a shadow of a being inside you."

"Oh my god. I can't believe this. What do I do about this?"

"I don't know girly... I don't have a clue."

AN thank you for reviewing. This chapter was a little slower but I think it was necessary. Mostly to prove that Hans is now one of Seras's familiars. Kinda obvious though lol. Any who next chapter is longer! Gotta proof read it first.


End file.
